Paris Harrington the Poodle
This Character belongs to AnnabelleRich AKA Asia C. "No. Dad said I need to take care of my own business. And if this waste of oxygen wants to get in the way of things. Then IT is in for a big surprise..." She turns to look back at Timmy as she starts to crack her knuckles, Tokyo Ghoul style, "Let me get something straight...If I need to take care of something. You stay out of my way," She cracks her knuckles loudly, "Get in my way and you'll be choking on your own fake d***," Cracks another finger, "Lay a hand on me and you'll be sued for everything you own and you and your pathetic parents will be rotting in jail with nothing but each other to occupy yourselves. And don't get me started on how the daily revenge I'll be getting..." Her hazel eyes seem to get darker, "So go ahead. Do something...You'll regret it anyway. Now. Get out of my way, commoner." She grabs Timmy by the shirt and tosses him aside, Naomi and Tiffany ready to jump him in case he gets any ideas as Paris grabs Meradith by the collar and lifts her to her feet. "We have work to talk about after school, 'classmate'. Garden. 15 minutes after the last bell. It'll pay nice, " She hands Meradith a $20, "And if you're not there you'll regret it...Probably say goodbye to those sh!%$y cards you play games with..." Main Bio * Full Name: Paris Valentina Harrington * Age: 19 * Gender: Female * Species: Standard Poodle * Alignment: Neutral * Relationship Status: Single * Color: Light Purple, Dark Purple and white. * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 119 * Likes: Being admired, earning honest money, progress in anything, shopping, her fathers approval, partying, playing games, networking, her fortune, her family and friends, rides in the family helicopter, when people call her a spoiled brat.(She takes it as a confusing compliment). Fashion shows. * Dislikes: When her father is angry at her, when she can't see her friends, being made a fool of, outdoors, stuck around lower class people, not getting something she works hard for. When people underestimate her. * Friends: Annabelle Rich, Christian Mitchel, Kristy Summers, any Poppies in general. * Foes: Y'know, the usual bad guys in the world. Appearance Paris looks like a world class rich and powerful daughter of probably the richest father of all time! Of course, her hair is always curled and sometimes in a fashionable pony tail. Her floppy ears blend into the light purple of her hair, but are tipped with a darker purple. The tip of her tail is also this same dark purple. Her fur is a very shiny white. Her eyes are hazel while the inside of her ears, muzzle, and arms are a light peach. Her usual outfit consists of at least a Coach bag, and an outfit that is either, gray, black, purple, pearl, or blue. From time to time she paints her nails blue, purple, pearl, or black (Black is very rare however). Personality Paris Harrington is usually a very quiet, "Yes Ma'am and No Ma'am/Yes Sir and No Sir" kind of person when it comes to being serious about anything, including marketing/networking. However, when she's care free and loose, she's still a bit on the quiet side. She only looks for the BEST thing out of any situation, and what can benefit her the most. Talking to her as a complete stranger will get you nowhere quick, especially if she's just texting as you try to get her attention. She's graceful under pressure, due to her status in society and knows it's important not to destroy the family's name. She looks up to her father a lot and wants to not just be like him, but to surpass him. At times, when she doesn't get what she wants, she WILL be upset, and goes about her OWN way of getting things done, no matter what that thing is. History (Danielle High School Universe Paris is THE most wealthy student at DHS, probably in all of Sonic History! Mostly because of her grandparents being the founders of many different lines of hotels and restaurants. So, it's not really her money. She was transferred from one of the most known private schools to DHS because her relatives thought she needed to distance herself from high society. Well, this angered Paris VERY much. From the moment she steps out of her limo in front of the school, she comes in shoving people down, pushing around Otaku's and Gamers alike. Pretty much everyone is steering clear of her, until she comes face to face with the Queen B***h. "...W-..." "Annabelle RICH?" "Paris...Harrington??" "..." "..." "You've GOT to be f***ing me." "I was about to say the same thing!" The two walk off discussing things, and soon Paris returns a Poppie. Turns out, when Annabelle was new to acting and still innocent, she had met Paris at a Red Carpet event in Hollywood! They only talked for a few minutes and took pictures together, but it stuck with Annabelle forever, and to the day where they met again. Soon after THIS, she joined the cheer squad. When she's calm and cool she'll just act normal to everyone...as long as they aren't Nerds or Otakus...Or Gamers for that matter. She's a major snob and frowns upon anything that isn't Coach Purse level fashion. She comes to school with a different expensive purse every DAY and only wears things that are name brand. Beats headphones, designer heels and school uniforms, you name it, she's got it. However, when she's angry and doesn't get what she wants, she turns into a force of nature! Due to her vast fortune, rumors have spread that she could literally get people to do ANYTHING she wants using money. This includes bribing a group of students to say that you did something very illegal on campus, and get you kicked out of school. History (Traditional Sonic Universe or Whatever) Paris was born into one of the most WEALTHY families of all time, the Harringtons. With the family's wealth dating almost back to her great grandparents, she was born with a golden spoon in her mouth, let alone a silver one. She was given anything that a girl would have ever wanted and grew up as spoiled as spoiled could get. Though she doesn't throw tantrums like a little girl usually would. She'd go about doing things her own way instead of crying over it. When she turned 16 she was informed by her father that one day she would take over the business one day, and reality hit her like a ton of bricks. From then on she was more serious about the family business, because if she wasn't she would end up like those nasty looking 'bums' as her mother called them. Her mother did indeed make up scary stories about how they would have to eat out of the garbage if they didn't keep the business up from generation to generation. This burned into Paris's mind and even today at 19 years old she is afraid of ending up even at lower high class. She accepts nothing but the best for herself. The best cars, best clothes, best friends (The Poppies of course), you name it. Powers, Abilities and Skills Paris doesn't have any natural powers. So this is where the money comes in! Knowing the family status, Paris's parents and family members knew that safety was a major concern. People would kill just for FUN now a days for goodness sake! Precautions had to be taken.Due to the fact the family didn't really have any special powers or abilities, this proved confusing. At 16, Paris only had a black belt in karate and judo due to the lessons they had put her in with a private teacher. So, Mr. Harrington invested in some weapons well suited for his darling daughter. At on her 18th birthday, which was a HUGE bash that took place in one of the biggest night clubs around, while Paris went through her MOUNTAINS of gifts, her father presented her with a small old fashion style mic, and two strange clawed gloves. His daughter was confused at the gifts until he showed her what they could do. The gloves could become lethal due to the switch that turned them into electrical death traps, and the mic was a destructive sonic boom weapon that could clear anything in its path thanks to her father bringing along test footage to show to her and the guests. Paris marveled at the gifts and thanked her dad for months on end...As it turns out, she had grown tired of feeling unprotected due to her social status, and she had been hoping to get a set of weapons to call her own.